


I SURRENDER(臣服)

by ceilin



Series: I surrender(臣服) [1]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilin/pseuds/ceilin
Summary: 阿萨统领锤和约顿国王基的爱情史。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阿萨统领锤x双性蓝皮基  
> 正剧 生子向

【锤基】I Surrender/臣服【NC17 中长篇HE 】

——原来这世界上还有光。

 

Chapter1  
　  
　  
　　约顿海姆虽然常年冰雪覆盖，却并非没有春天。只是此处的春天并不以草绿水活为讯号，因为该地土壤贫瘠，水雾冰冷，阳光吝啬——冻土同裸岩几乎覆盖了除王城以外的整个约顿海姆。于此恶劣环境中，野兽的嚎叫亦有气无力——在没有遇上猎物之前。遇上可果腹的猎物之后，狩猎者会从眼眸中会迸发出令人恐慌的光芒，用穷凶极恶的视线锁定毫无生还希望的猎物，得手后整个吞食，或在口腔中囫囵咀嚼，不发出些微声响，不浪费一丝血肉骨骼。  
　　  
　　尽管生着可怖面目，事实上那些茹毛饮血的巨型兽类只是最底层的狩猎者。  
　　  
　　约顿海姆还存在一种最顶级的狩猎者，它们神出鬼没，悄无声息，其所到之处，常有惊世屠杀，致使哀鸿遍野、生灵涂炭。它们甚至凌驾于这片冰原的主人冰霜巨人之上——若不是数量过于稀少，约顿海姆究竟会由什么怪物掌权，尚未可知。  
　  
　　无论如何，显而易见是，约顿海姆从来不适合过于脆弱娇贵的生灵成长。  
　　  
　　  
　　但Loki Laufeyson 是个例外。  
　　  
　　  
　　万中无一的例外。  
　　  
　　  
　　他生于约顿海姆最寒冷的冬日，长于冰霜巨人隐秘而轻蔑的目光，战于各个最上不得台面的战场，他成名于那场最不能说出口的王权夺取的闹剧，活跃于人们心照不宣传的情色传闻里。  
　  
　　事实上，这些都是他少年时期至成年前的丰功伟绩，真正让他一降世便声名大噪的，应该是他那令人耻笑的残缺身体。  
　  
　　比之正常的冰霜巨人，他十分瘦弱、极端矮小，没有足以保护自己不被夹杂冰雪的寒风刮伤的坚实皮肤。除了血红的双眼，盘踞周身的浅浅纹路，还有什么能证明他是一个冰霜巨人？就连冰霜巨人本该拥有的寒冷体温，他都没有。  
　  
　　他脆弱细小的血管里，奔涌着对于冰霜巨人而言过分滚烫的液体。  
　　  
　　这是致命的。  
　  
　　因为要维持热烫的体温，需要有人悉心照顾、精心饲育。  
　  
　　以寒冷、贫瘠著称的约顿海姆，轻而易举便能夺走他的性命，冷漠残忍地无视他一切生的欲望。  
　  
　　故而Loki Laufeyson是个生来就该被淘汰的幼崽。  
　  
　　在约顿海姆，他活不下去。  
　  
　　他本该活不下去。  
　  
　　如果不是老国王从积满灰尘的神庙中将他带至众人眼前，宣称他是惟一继承人的话，他应该生来便死去，死于饥寒，死于遗弃。  
　  
　　没有人知道上一任国王这样做的原因。  
　  
　　Loki Laufeyson身上藏着太多无人知晓的秘密。  
　　  
　　或许也有例外——  
　  
　　或许这里还有一个，人尽皆知，却无人敢提的秘密。  
　  
　　也并非没有一个人敢对Loki Laufeyson当面提起，比如孤身踏上约顿海姆的某位阿萨神明。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

　　自国王Loki以强硬手段稳定整个冰原后，约顿海姆王城便在这一段时间内戒备森严，而金发的阿萨神明却仿佛出入无人之境。  
　　这不仅是约顿海姆同阿斯加德建交的诚意，更因为因阿斯加德的现任统治者是国王Loki的婚约缔结者。  
　　双方的婚约并非仅由一纸空文维系，其中亦存在动人心魄的经历，但现下要解决的问题不是婚约的由来，而是Loki。  
　　基于他特殊的身体和特别的时期而衍生出来的一个小问题。  
　　  
　　他孕育着阿斯加德的继承人，同时迎来了发情期。  
　  
　　Loki不止一次悔不当初，他肚子里的小崽子恐怕是继承了他贪婪的优点，这本来不是什么大问题——自某个自以为是的神灵给予他额外的祝福以后，他的力量得到了质的飞跃，供给一个贪心的小混球绰绰有余。  
　　但是，当这个小蠢货同时继承了大蠢货的过分活跃时，她就成为了一个填不满的无底洞。她会在他好心借给她居住的房间里大肆玩闹，并在疲倦后敲诈她慷慨的房东，还在吃饱喝足后继续大展拳脚。这令Loki整日疲惫不堪，他毫不怀疑，当她顺利降生并不幸长大后，她一定会强壮得像个怪物——就像她的父亲，这对一个女孩来说够不幸了。  
　  
　　然而现并不是思考Thor穿上长裙的恰当时机，介于他由于魔法的匮乏而无法抑制身体的本能。蜂拥而上的热潮，正势如破竹地攻城略地。  
　　尊贵的约顿国王，伟大的Loki Laufeyson ,未对情欲做分毫抵抗，未着寸缕，双腿大张，靠坐在床铺上，双手抚慰着自己的性器，从顶端的湿润的孔洞至底端的囊袋，挤压摩擦，偶尔压迫到了缠绕茎体之上鼓胀躁动的血管，他便会呈现出一幅瞳孔扩大、眼神失焦的可怜模样。  
　　那双时常投射毒蛇般阴翳视线的眼睛此刻满溢着情欲的水光，迷蒙、灼烫。  
　　这尤其动人心魄。  
　  
　　压抑着呻吟的Loki想，这远远不够，他需要一场野蛮凶狠的，与野兽比肩的性爱，他需要……他需要……  
　　“Thor……”  
　　话音滚落到胸膛，精液溅落到腿上。  
　　而一个吻，落到了他额前的弯角之上。  
　　“Loki，I am here.”  
　　他听见他的神灵说。  
　　“或许我来得正是时候。”  
　  
　　因为处理了企图趁新国王的势力还不够大时骚扰其国境周边的一群小喽啰，Thor比约定的时间稍微晚了一些。果不其然，当他赶到Loki的秘密“巢穴”时，Loki已经处于失控的边缘——  
　　射精，并非Loki高潮的结束，而是开始。  
　　Thor及时赶上了盛宴的开头。  
　  
　　他怎么能够再承受这样的快感呢？  
　　被紧缚双手，入侵后穴的Loki剧烈的喘息里夹杂着哀求讨好、服输服软的呻吟。他叫一声Thor,眨一下眼睛，流一滴泪。  
　  
　　小骗子的眼泪怎么能相信呢？  
　　Thor深谙此道，将Loki的反应尽收眼底，却还是拿粗硬的性器狠狠地操着他的小国王，并且用空闲的一只手不知轻重地抚慰着Loki的身体，毫无规律，随他心意，轻微得似有若无或者狠厉得留下印记。  
　  
　　这实在是太多了。  
　　Loki这时神散智昏，只觉得这快感太多余又太滚烫，从肉穴出发，途经脊背，抵达头脑，将四肢百骸的骨肉炙烤得酥软、烂熟，腰窝淤积着情欲的粘腻汁液，汗液顺着他躯体上彰显他尊贵身份的精美纹路缓缓滴落。  
　　诡计多端、阴险狡诈的约顿国王竟然低低地、哀哀地哭泣起来。  
　　他耽于享乐，又贪生怕死。这过于层次丰富的快感使他进退维谷——截然对立的万丈深渊同极乐天堂这时候重叠了，依托于一根硬热的阴茎存在，将他牢牢钉死，只留给他小小一块地方，供他选择。  
　　是生不如死……  
　　还是求生不得，求死不能？  
　  
　　灭顶的快感侵占了他的头脑，濒死的恐惧攫取了他的心脏。他以为他在慌不择路地逃离，可事实上，他正自投罗网、自取灭亡——  
　　他转过身拥抱了金发的阿萨神明，献祭般奉上了身下另一个放肆地流淌着湿粘淫液的肉穴，渴求着生路，祈求着死途。  
　　  
　　可他听到了残忍的拒绝。  
　　“不行，Loki，为了我们女儿。”  
　　Loki混乱的、被情欲掌控的脑子支配着他发出了委屈又不满的呻吟，眼睫上还挂着细碎的泪珠。  
　  
　　他敏感的角的尖端被Thor用嘴唇包裹住，用舌头欺负。他当然贪求更多更剧烈的快感，竟然乞求情欲的快乐将他带离生路，将他置于死途。  
　　他叫出了那个称呼，那个从前在战场上的称呼：  
　　“Brother, please…”  
　　“我的骗子，我的国王，我拒绝。”  
　　


End file.
